Cat's Eyes and Sweet Treats
by Seraphina Greene
Summary: Draco didn't care why Harry's eyes were glowing, but he knew one thing: they were turning him on. An unexpected twist of events results in something more than either of them had planned. DracoXglowingeyed!Harry back for a 'eighth year,' no houses


Cat's Eyes and Sweet Treats

Draco didn't know why Harry's eyes were glowing, and frankly he didn't bloody care. In fact, there were only two things he cared about at that moment: getting the _hell_ out of this class and fucking shagging Harry senseless. After all, what could he say? He was a teenager with raging hormones, and his boyfriend was with him all the time. It only made sense that he was often very horny.

So it wasn't surprising that he often got into trouble in class for an assortment of reasons, and often, in addition, had to brown-nose his godfather and professor, Professor Severus Snape. But who could blame him? If everyone had lovers as fantastic as Harry (and wouldn't that be a shame, then he wouldn't be considered prime real-estate or even _qualify_ for a Malfoy, much less _Draco_ Malfoy himself), they'd go to such drastic measures to spend as much time with him as he did. It just made sense.

So, of course, that was exactly what he did. Brown-nose his godfather, that is.

He flashed his godfather his classic Draco pout, and it was returned with a grimace, but with a nod none-the-less.

So Draco bolted from the dungeons with Harry in tow.

As soon as they reached the first floor landing, Harry pulled Draco into a secluded alcove and magicked the curtains to close around them. "Well that worked perfectly," Harry let out a satisfied sigh as he sucked determinedly on Draco's neck, eliciting a moan from the blond.

"What do you mean—" Draco's breath hitched as Harry's hands roamed underneath Draco's shirt to tease the small, erect, pink nubs on his chest. "—'that worked perfectly?' What—" he took another gasping breath as he felt another tug. "—worked?"

Soon his head was falling backward as he arched towards his lover, his body rejoicing at the feeling of Harry's hands on him.

"Glowing Gobstoppers. The twins fell in love with some muggle candy and decided to name it after them. I have to admit, they sure were right about these going to be a hit." Harry, despite how much he was talking, was not at all in the mood for conversation, but rather just the opposite. He was biting off growls after almost every other word as he devoured the man in front of him bit-by-intoxicating-bit as he made quick work of his shirt.

"H-harry, have you _gone mad_? Using some of their untested products without telling anyone? Even _I_ didn't think you were _this_ irresponsible! Who knows what could have happened to you?" Draco barely managed to get this all out, and with good reason. He was finding it hard to reprimand his lover as he felt Harry's hands move from the last button of his shirt, letting it slip to the floor, and slowly tease the skin on his abdomen just above the waist of his jeans, the same exact shade as Harry's raven hair. Then the hands continued, nimbly, making sure to tease the pale, exposed skin occasionally, to unbutton, unzip, and fluidly slide the jean cloth down his well toned legs so that he was only clad in his black silk boxers.

So he decided that Harry was a little overdressed for the occasion, and decided to assist him with his own clothing.

"Don't be silly, Draco, you know full well I'd never do that. It's been tested already; it just isn't on the shelves yet. It does pay to be the original benefactor of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, you know." Draco's fingers, which had been fixated on the buttons on Harry's shirt, paused and his gaze locked with Harry's. When he cocked his head slowly to the right, his eyebrow raised in curiosity and question, but his gaze soon returned to the offending garment, knowing his question would be answered anyway. "My winnings from the Triwizard Tournament," Harry gasped out as Draco began to trace his tongue along his protruding collarbones. "I couldn't keep it, I didn't need it, and I felt too bad about Cedric—"

"Shhh…" Draco once again stopped his ministrations and placed a single pale finger to his lips to stop his ramblings, but kept his other hand where it was, fisted in Harry's shirt. "Now isn't a time for grieving or reminiscing, Harry. This is a time for celebrating and living in the moment." As an afterthought as Harry reached up into his hair to draw him closer, he whispered seductively, "Especially before your eyes stop glowing." His voice showing just how much the effect was turning him on.

Harry smiled, and without a word, took another glowing gobstopper out of his pocket. Watching his lover rather mischievously, he slid the small white sphere into his mouth temptingly, and his eyes started to glow brighter. "You know," he whispered, huskily in Draco's ear as Draco slipped the shirt off him, "there is a rather overwhelming side effect I neglected to mention. I get really, really horny, and I want you so very, very bad."

On that note, he let out a growl and pushed his lover up against the red-tapestry-covered gray stone wall. Placing his hands on either side of Draco's head, he pressed himself up against him and ground his blue-jean-clad cock against Draco's own black-silk-boxer-clad one.

Moaning, Draco managed to grasp the waist of Harry's jeans to find the button, pop it from the confinement, unzip them, and let them drop, releasing Harry's naked cock into his hands.

The fact that Harry had gone commando hadn't surprised him because he'd begun to make a habit of it when they'd started going steady several months earlier, but the fact that Harry—his shy, habitually prudish Harry—was eager and very, _very_ ready. Draco barely had his own released before they were cuming on each other's chest and screaming each other's names.

"Draco," Harry sighed breathlessly, "I'm sorry I couldn't…" Draco's reprimanding stare caused him to cease his sentence. They'd had this discussion before, it didn't matter how long you lasted, it only mattered if you enjoyed it. "Let me, let me make it up to you," he started again. "Tell me what to do," his voice filled with lust once more and his still-glowing-eyes, which had dimmed slightly now strengthened in intensity. "Command me. I am, always have been, and always be yours."

A welcoming smirk became fixed on Draco's face, and Harry nearly gulped at the _kinky_ look in his eyes, but then it slipped to become a genuinely loving smile. "Make love to me," he whispered into the raven-haired man's ear, "I want to be able to feel you cum inside of me."

The look on Harry's face was one of shock and delight. It was an unspoken rule between them that Harry almost always bottomed, mostly because Draco was dominant. It showed a new level of trust and care that Draco was willing to try bottoming again.

So Harry made the decision to right then and there to do this right. If Draco wanted to make love, he would make love to him better than either had made love before.

First he kissed him slowly, drawing Draco's tongue into his mouth. Then he lazily kissed across his face, first his eyes, then his nose, his ears, across both cheeks, and then a quick peck on the mouth. Then down across the chin he went, causing a rumbling moan to escape as he reached the hollow of his neck. He nibbled gently across each shoulder, used his tongue to trace across each collarbone, and drew each of his soft nipples into his mouth in turn, his fingers tracing every contour of his blond lover that wasn't occupied by his mouth, tongue, or teeth.

The farther down he went, the closer he drew to Draco and the farther he slid down to his knees.

Hands cupping the rounded buttocks, Harry leaned in to trace across the delicate hairs that curled softly across his skin to where each smooth hip curved, where he bit firmly into the flesh. Using his tongue he soothed the pain and then sucked sweetly on the offending skin.

With a nonverbal spell, he coated his fingers in lube and began to tease his lover's body into submission.

Ignoring the one place that begged to be touched, he slipped his hand around to cradle his balls and massage them gently, and then stroked from balls to the base of his cock, still ignoring his erect member.

"H-harry, stop teasing, or—" ignoring his protests, the raven-haired young man silenced him by taking him all the way in. Draco's fingers threaded through Harry's rioting black hair and clenched, nearly ripping some of it out as he threw his own head back and his eyes rolled back in his head.

Hearing the moans of ecstasy, Harry continued to worship the man in front of him with his tongue and added pressure from the other end, inserting a still-well-lubricated finger into his tight, hot cavern.

"Oh Merlin, oh Harry…" Draco began to mumble incoherently, and Harry added another finger and began drawing them in and out of him, searching for the spot that would cause Draco to see stars.

When he found it, Draco's soft moans became echoing yells, and Harry nearly choked as Draco lurched forward, thrusting deeper into his mouth.

Pulling his head back slowly, Harry scizzored his fingers his fingers and then inserted a third, prepping him further.

"Harry, _please_. I need you in me, and I need you in me _now_."

Harry simultaneously pulled intruding fingers from their warm, tight enclosure and released Draco's painfully erect member from his mouth and then slid up his lover's body to kiss him senseless. Then he turned Draco around slowly, so that he was facing his back.

As he snaked his arms around Draco's waist, he began to push slowly through the tight ring of muscle, and as soon as the blond man got his breath back, he began thrusting back onto him, signaling to Harry to palm Draco with one hand and adjust his angle as he thrust forward again, causing him to stroke Draco's prostate with every thrust.

Lost for words, neither of them spoke as they climbed higher, and then their bodies tensed, first Draco, then Harry, and they came together, their screams drowned by each other's, their lips fused together in a passionate, bruising, and breath-taking kiss.

When Draco's breath had returned enough for him speak, he slipped off and around Harry to whisper into Harry's ear and wrap his arms around his raven-haired lover's waist. "We ought to send flowers to those Weasel twins," he joked teasingly, but then his tone became more serious. "I hope I never forget this day, Harry. After all, today I found out I love you."

A shocked smile crawled slowly across Harry's face. They had never been fuck-buddies, no, they'd been boyfriends, but they hadn't been basing their relationship off of love. Now, it seemed that they were. "I-I love you too."

They took this time to make a silent promise to cherish this day always, and sealed this dedication with a kiss.


End file.
